The New Beginning
by SamiColfer
Summary: AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.
1. The Beginning Of Forever

**The New Beginning**

**Summary **

**AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.**

**Some of the things mentioned may not be true to real life, but that's why they call it fiction. **

**Warnings:**

**Mpreg!Blaine, Bottom!Blaine (although they will swap), not Sebastian or Adam friendly, smut.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Forever**

An end to one chapter in my life, but the beginning of a better one.

The last 7 years of my life have been wasted. That's the best way I can describe it.

I met Sebastian in my senior year of High School. I was 18 and it was my first serious relationship. I thought I was in love, and I probably was, in the beginning anyway. We graduated Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio and moved to New York for college. We had only been together 9 months. Looking back I realise that we didn't really know each other as well as we thought. I was naïve and thought that we were forever.

But that soon passed.

I quickly learnt that Sebastian was not the guy I thought he was.

I was doing well in college, I had a lot of friends and I was at the top of my class. Sebastian however was not, he had no friends because no one but me could put up with him and he was flunking out of college. On top of all of that his family had disowned him because of his sexuality.

This led to Sebastian getting drunk a lot and taking his anger out on me. Gone were the days were we made love, or were affectionate towards each other. The only times we were close was when he would pin me down and fuck me.

This carried on throughout college. I graduated at the top of my class, whereas Sebastian just about made it through (even though I did most of his work for him). I quickly got a job on Broadway (a small part in Wicked) and Sebastian, well, Sebastian didn't. He constantly auditioned for roles, but he never got a single one.

Over time he lost faith and we were barely surviving on my pay check alone. So I had to get another job at a café down the road from the theatre, so that I could work mornings there and continue to do shows in the evening.

My parents often rang up to ask me how I was, I knew they knew I was lying when I said everything was perfect. But that didn't stop me from hiding the truth. They kept asking to visit, but I just kept making up excuses. Sebastian didn't allow me to visit them either because he didn't trust me enough to not cheat.

* * *

After 6 years together I decided to broach the subject of our future.

"I want to have a baby" I said suddenly when we were laying in bed after he had fucked me once again.

"No." he answered without a thought

"We're 24, we need to start thinking about our future." I tried again.

"You cannot afford to take time off work."

"Why don't you have the baby then?"

"Because I am not a women!" He shouts suddenly.

"You don't have to be a woman. We both have the gene!" I shout back.

He jumps out of the bed and gets dressed silently. As he is walking out of the door he states"I'm going out." And then he is gone.

* * *

I don't broach the subject again, but as time goes on I become more and more broody, whereas Sebastian becomes more and more angry with everything. He rarely went a day with being drunk which made him very violent, although of course he was careful to avoid my face as I couldn't hide that. He would pin me down and fuck me against my wishes, control me, accuse me of cheating, pin me up against the wall, and throw whatever he could grab at the time at me.

I tried to break it up with him but nothing worked.

Until one night he went out and never came back. I was awoken at 5am by my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, my voice thick with sleep.

"Hello, is this Blaine Anderson?" the man on the end of the line asks.

"Yes." I answer confused.

"This is Dr Wheeler from New York General Hospital, I am calling in regards to Sebastian Smythe. He was bought in about 2 hours ago, and I'm sorry to tell you that he didn't make it." Dr Wheeler said regretfully.

"Wh-what happened?"

"It is believed that he got drunk and tried to cross a main road. He was run over by a van. The van driver has been taken into custody but I doubt anything will come of it because it was not his fault. However we would like for you to come in to identify the body and speak to the police about what is happening next."

I went to the hospital and spoke to the police and they told me everything the doctor had told me on the phone. I then went home and sat in silence for the whole day with my phone off.

At 7am the next morning there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find a co-star from my show.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Santana shouted.

"Sebastian is dead." I stated.

"What? What happened?" She asked taking my hands and guiding me to the coach. "

"He got drunk, and was hit by a van." I said simply.

"Shit. What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know to be honest, I'm free." I say breaking down in her arms. Santana knew what Sebastian was really like, she was always there when I need a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

A year later and I'm happier than ever.

I moved out of that apartment and into a new apartment which is decorated how I like it. I dropped the job at the café and took up more work on Broadway.

Recently I looked into having a baby, I spoke to my family about it and they support me wholeheartedly. I went to a meeting at a family planning clinic and we discussed possible courses of action I could take and after a lot of deliberation we came to the conclusion that a sperm donor would be best.

Over the past few weeks I've looked at a few files and finally found one that suited me best.

So here I am. My legs are up in the air and I have just been impregnated.

The sperm donor was rather anonymous. All I know is that they are 26, around 5ft10, has dark brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, loves musicals and fashion. My perfect guy.

* * *

**4 months later**

I started showing about a month ago. Probably due to the fact that I was impregnated with not just one baby, but two. I'm 17 weeks pregnant and loving it. I quitted Broadway as soon as I found out that it had worked and currently work at a café.

Currently I am on my way to hospital to have a scan, I've decided to not know the gender of the babies but I have a feeling that they are girls. Well that's what I see in my dreams. One girl has dark straight hair, fair skin and blue eyes, whereas the other has dark brown curly hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. Walking into the train I can see that there is no seats free, I lean against a partitioning and close my eyes because although I have more energy than I have had recently I still get tired easily.

"Excuse me?" I high but masculine voice says.

I open my eyes and look in the direction of the voice.

"Would you like my seat?" the man asks.

"Urmm…Yes thank you." I say taking his seat, the man stands next to me. He is quite tall, in his 20's, has brown hair, fair skin and beautiful blue eyes.

"How far along are you?"

"17 weeks."

"Oh, urm you look farther along than that. No offence." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm having twins." I say happily.

"You and your partner must be very excited."

"Well, I don't have a urmm…partner." I say sadly.

"I'm so sorry." The man says sincerely with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. My names Blaine by the way."

"Kurt." He says with a smile.

The train stops at my stop and I get off, so does Kurt.

"Hey, where are you headed?" Kurt asks.

"The hospital. I have a scan."

"Awesome, I'm headed that way too. We could walk together?" He asks with a questioning smile.

"Of course."

"So are you going to find out the sex of the babies?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise, but I think they are girls." I say rubbing my belly as we walk towards the hospital. "So what do you do?"

"I work for Vogue."

"No way! That's amazing!" I say enthusiastically.

"It was my dream job, well at first Broadway was but there's not a lot of roles for guys that look or sound like me."

"You're perfect." I say without thinking. "Shit, I mean, urm, you'd be perfect on Broadway." I say quickly.

"Thank you."

"I was on Broadway for a few years."

"No way!" Kurt says excitedly.

"Yeah, but I had to quit because of the twins."

"Well you could always go back." Kurt says.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and I turn to him. "Well it was nice meeting you." I say and walk away.

"Wait!" Kurt shouts. He runs over to me. "I'm single too. I mean. Shit. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" I asks nervous.

"Kurt, I'd love to." His face lights up. "But you don't want all of this." I say gesturing to my belly.

"Blaine. I want to get to know you, and you being pregnant doesn't change that."

"Oh, okay." I say surprised by the sincerity in his voice.

"Here give me your phone." I hand my phone over to him and he puts his number in and sends a message to himself. "I'll call you." He says with a wink and walks away.

* * *

**A/N So, I had this idea for a fic but I wasn't sure if people would like it. I'd love to hear peoples opinions (S'long as they are nice of course). Thanks for reading. **


	2. The Date

**The New Beginning**

**Summary **

**AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.**

**Warnings:**

**Mpreg!Blaine, Bottom!Blaine (although they will swap), not Sebastian or Adam friendly, smut.**

Chapter 2: The Date.

The hospital visit went well; I was told that I should be feeling movement soon which I am ridiculously excited for.

That was a week ago.

A week since I met Kurt.

A week since I last spoke to Kurt.

I cannot help but think that maybe he was only asking me out on a date to be nice. I keep replaying the encounter over and over in my head and wondering why he hasn't done good on his promise to call me.

Maybe I'm being ridiculous. Maybe I should just bite the bullet and call him first.

I don't have long to ponder calling Kurt as he finally (FINALLY) rings me.

"Hello?" I answer hesitant of how this conversation is going to go.

"Hello Blaine."

"Urmm… How are you?" I ask after an extended silence.

"I'm very good, thank you. How are you and the little ones doing?"

Little ones? He's interested in me and my babies?

"Yeah, everything is going well. I was told at my last appointment that I should be able to feel movement soon, which I am excited about. I mean I know that I'll probably get fed up with the kicking eventually but at the moment I'm very excited" I babble on.

"That's very exciting." Kurt says enthusiastically. "So… about that date. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm free." I say smiling at the thought that I wasn't making up that Kurt actually likes me.

"Awesome, if you text me your address I'll come and pick you up at say… 7? And we go to an Italian restaurant that I know and love."

"That sounds brilliant."

"See you soon Blaine."

"Yeah, see you."

The line goes dead and I send a quick text to Kurt with my address.

I look at the time and see that I have 8 hours until he comes to pick me up.

8 hours later and I'm bathed and dressed in tight red jeans that sit just below my stomach and just about do up, a white polo and a red bowtie with some white converse. I have a small amount of gel in my hair to tame the unruly curls slightly.

At 7:03 exactly my door buzzes.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine!"

"I'll be right down." I say and put the phone down. I put on my black knee length coat because of the freezing weather in mid-January in New York. I quickly grab my phone, keys and wallet and head downstairs.

"You look very dapper." Kurt says as soon as I walk over to him.

"And you look-" I look at his outfit and swallow loudly. He is wearing a thigh length black coat which has the top buttons undone to revel a purple patterned shirt and sinfully tight blue jeans with black doc martins. He also has a scarf that matches his shirt around his neck. "-Hot. Urmm… I mean you look nice."

Kurt's face lights up and he leans in to whisper into my ear "I think you look hot as well." Before he turns around and walks to his car leaving me blushing. He opens the passenger door for me and I climb inside.

The music is playing as he begins to drive to the restaurant and I begin to sing along without really thinking.

"You have a beautiful voice." Kurt says once the song is over.

"Thank you." I say looking down smiling and blushing, not used to the compliments.

"I can see why you were on Broadway, I bet you were incredible on that stage."

"I can see how you can work at vogue." I say nodding to his outfit trying to get the conversation away from me.

"You don't get compliments a lot do you?" Kurt observes.

"Not anymore." I say looking out of the window. I feel his hand grab mine and turn to look at him.

"Well that's ridiculous because you deserve many compliments."

We get to the restaurant and are shown to our reserved table. We order our food and drink then smile nervously at each other.

"So."

"So." We say at the same time. "You can go first." Kurt offers.

"Look Kurt I'm going to be honest here. I doubted you for a while there. I doubted that you actually like me and all of this." I say gesturing to my stomach.

"Well as we are being honest I'm going to tell you the truth. I was scared. I was scared that you were creeped out by me when we first met. I was scared that you wouldn't want to give me a chance because when you said that you didn't have a partner you seemed pretty defensive. But mostly I'm scared that I'll screw this up. I don't have a brilliant history with relationships. I can be pretty over the top with everything. But I can also be a bit scared of committing myself. Now I'm not saying I have ever cheated because I haven't but I'm pretty set in my ways and it is difficult for me to deal with people coming in from the outside and messing my routine up. But I told myself I was being stupid and messing this opportunity up with you would be the biggest mistake of my life. So here I am."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"I understand if you don't want to ever see me again." Kurt says quietly.

"I most definitely want to see you again, well unless you do something really bad before the end of the date that is." I chuckle slightly. "But a big thing for me is that the guy I am with is honest about what he is thinking and feeling."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

The food arrives and we eat whilst sharing a few words here and there.

For pudding we share an ice cream sundae and flirt shamelessly.

We drive back to my apartment and park in the car park.

"Thank you so much for tonight Kurt. I feel like I say that too much."

"It's okay, really. I had a good time."

"Me too, I hope to see you soon."

"We will definitely see each other again soon."

We look at each other and I see his eyes drift to my lips.

"I really want to kiss you." I say without thinking.

"What's stopping you?" Kurt says leaning in. Our lips connect in a chaste but lingering kiss. He pulls away and smiles at me.

"Oh." I gasp and touch my stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asks concerned.

"They moved." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asks unconvinced.

"I'm just so happy." I whisper leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"Can- Can I feel?" Kurt asks nervously as we pull away.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll be able to feel it on the outside yet." I grab his hand and put it over the spot I felt movement. I feel movement again and look to see if he felt it too. "You're crying." I state wiping the tears off of his cheek with my thumb.

"I'm such a mess, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for having feelings Kurt."

"It-Its getting late." He says looking away.

"I'll call you."

"You better." Kurt jokes tearfully as I get out of the car.

**From Kurt**

**9:49: Goodnight Blaine. **

**To Kurt **

**9:50: Goodnight Kurt.**

I go to sleep with a smile on my face, it looks like my life might actually be getting better.

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter; I hope the next ones are longer.**


	3. Hormones Are A Bitch

**The New Beginning**

**Summary **

**AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.**

**Warnings:**

**Mpreg!Blaine, Bottom!Blaine (although they will swap), not Sebastian or Adam friendly, smut.**

**A/N**

**This chapter is a mix of fluff, smut, angst and more fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hormones are a bitch

The past two weeks have been amazing.

I rang Kurt the next day and we haven't gone a day without speaking to each other. We try and see each other as much as possible, but Kurt is extremely busy at work so our dates are limited.

Limited time hasn't stopped us from getting to know each other though. Like the fact that Kurt's mum died when he was young, he has a step brother and mother, he is from Lima, Ohio (which is close to where I grew up, crazy!), he has had a few serious relationships but the last one which ended about a year ago ended badly (he didn't give details), and he absolutely loves it when I bite his neck ("I can't walk around with these Blaine, I don't want to start rumours at work, I'll have to wear a scarf" "It's winter Kurt").

It was during one of our dates that my little ones made themselves known.

_"Fuck." I moaned as Kurt sucked on my neck. _

_"I'm beginning to really enjoy your hormones and your sensitive skin you know." Kurt states._

_"Don't stop." I breathe out and push his head back down to continue to attack my neck._

_My hands go to the back of his shirt and tug it out of his trousers indicating that he should take it off. He leans back and removes it quickly, throwing it across the room before going back to his ministrations on my neck. _

_"You know, it's unfair that I'm shirtless every time that we make out yet I've not once seen you shirtless yet." He whispers against my neck. _

_"That's because you are beautiful and I have a fat stomach."_

_"It's not fat its pregnancy. I think you're beautiful, please let me have some skin on skin contact." He begs giving me puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine." I huff before sitting up and removing my top. _

_"Wow."_

_"I told you I was fa-"_

_"You're perfect." Kurt cuts me off before moving to kiss down my chest and stomach. He rests his ear against my stomach. "Your belly is so soft and warm." He says dreamily. _

_We lay there on the sofa for a while. Just as I'm about to drift off to the sound of Kurt's soothing voice I feel a sharp kick in the direction of Kurt's voice._

_"Wow." I breathe touching the spot as tears pool in my eyes. "They must really love your voice."_

_I look at Kurt and see tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned. _

_"I-I I've got to go." He says getting up quickly and grabbing his things before leaving quickly. _

_"Oh."_

I haven't mentioned him rushing out. I'm too worried that it will end what we have.

* * *

It's been a week since I had a decent night sleep. As my stomach grows bigger my nights get longer. I'm so tired. I spoke to my mum and she recommended I buy a pregnancy body pillow. I still can't sleep though. Its 3am and I'm still awake.

_"Hello?"_

"Kurt…"

_"Blaine? Its 3 in the morning. Are you okay?"_

"I can't sleep." I cry into the phone.

_"I'll be there soon." _

The line goes dead so I go to the living room to wait. Half an hour later and there's a knock at the door.

"Blaine, you look terrible." Kurt says as he wraps his arms around me. "Come on lets go to bed."

He drags me to bed and pulls me against his chest tangling our legs together.

"It's going to be okay baby." He mumbles kissing my head. As I'm drifting off I hear him whisper "I love you."

* * *

Heat. Wet heat. "Mmmm….fuck." I moan grabbing Kurt's hair. "So good."

He pulls off with a pop and smirks at me. "How did you sleep?"

"Very, very good. Thank yo-ah shit! Fuck, right there! Mmmm… so good, fuck I'm gonna come!"

He swallows around me then leans up to kiss me.

"Seriously though, how did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in about a week."

"You haven't slept properly for a week?! Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asks hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry." I reply sheepishly.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you, I lo- care about you a lot." He stammers.

"I know, and I promise to never keep anything from you again, okay?"

"Good, now, what would you and the little munchkins want?" He asks kissing my stomach.

"I really, really crave eggs."

"How about I cook us some omelettes and then we can have a nice soothing bath?"

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" I ask as we sit down on the sofa to watch a film after our bath.

"Yeah, of course."

"Why did you become distant when I first felt the babies move then run out when you felt them kick?"

"Okay, urmm… well you know how I told you I was afraid of commitment?" I nod. "Well my last relationship ended because he wanted to have children with me and I wasn't ready to commit to something as big as that. So when it actually hits me that there is living things in your belly that are going to be appearing 4 and a half months I freak out because I'm not sure I'm ready. So I go home and give myself a pep talk so that I stop being so silly."

"So what you're saying is you don't want to be involved in my babies lives?"

"No that's not what I'm talking about, well it kinda is, but, I will be ready." He says unconvinced.

"I can't rely on you to change your mind in 4 months. I need security. We need security."

"Wh-what are you saying?" He asks with tears in his eyes.

"We shouldn't kid ourselves into thinking this is going to work out, these two babies-" I say touching my stomach. "-are going to be here soon and they are going to be a massive part of my life. I think you should leave."

"Please Blaine give me a chance. I will change, I promise you!"

"Please, just leave. I'll talk to you later, maybe."

"O-okay. I do care about you Blaine, please never forget that." He says standing and giving me a kiss on the head before leaving.

I break down as I hear the front door close.

How did I not see the signs sooner?

I'm so stupid!

Why can't I be happy for once?

I lie down on the sofa and close my eyes.

* * *

I awake hours later to my ringtone.

"Hello?" I answer without checking the caller ID.

"Blaine, darling how are you?" my mother asks.

"Oh, mum, I don't know what to do." I cry out.

"What happened Blaine, are the twins okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, yeah they're fine. It-its Kurt."

"What happened? I thought you liked Kurt."

"He's not the man I thought he was mum. He doesn't ever want children. He doesn't want to be a part of my babies lives, how can I be with someone like that?" I whisper brokenly.

"Did he explain why he doesn't want children?" She asks calmly.

"He-he said that his last relationship ended because his ex wanted children but he wasn't ready for the commitment. What shall I do?"

"What else did he say, that can't be it, I thought you were happy. I cannot believe that he would throw you away like trash because he all of a sudden realised that commitment is involved."

"He said that it's been on his mind for a while but he has just put the thoughts to the back of his mind when he is with me. He said he has been trying to convince himself that he is able to commit to me, and promised unconvincingly that he would be ready by the time I have the twins."

"I think you should give him a chance Blaine. He told you his fears and you threw them back in his face. I know you're scared that it's all going to end in disaster but you can't live your life fearing what might happen if you take a risk. That being said, don't run to him, see if he fights for you. If he comes to you should give him a chance."

"Okay mum, I love you."

"I love you too."

As I put the phone down there is a banging on the door.

"Who is it?" I shout.

"It's me, please open the door Blaine we need to talk." Kurt shouts back.

I open the door to a dishevelled Kurt. "I have nothing to say to you Kurt." I push the door closed but a foot stops it.

"Please Blaine; we need to talk about this. I refuse to just sit back and watch our relationship break down. I'm here to fight for you, so at least hear me out." My mums voice in the back of my head whispers _'he's fighting for you, give him a chance.'_

I gesture to the sofa and we both sit down.

"There's something I haven't told you." Kurt starts. "When I broke up with my now ex-boyfriend I was angry so I went out and got extremely drunk. Long story short, I ended up in hospital and my dad was called as he is listed as my next of kin. I told him what happened and he told me that he was disappointed because he thought I wanted children and as I am an only child he was relying on me to give him a grandchild. So we argued and as soon as I was released he went back home to Lima."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask once he pauses, trying to understand the reason for this story.

"I did something stupid. I didn't know what to do, because I didn't want kids but I wanted to make my dad happy. Anyway I don't know why I did it, but... well… I donated, you know, my… erm sperm. It was stupid and impulsive and it didn't really solve the problem because after I did it I called my dad and he was even angrier with me because he would have a grandchild but he won't know it and it won't ever know him. I regret it every day because I feel so_ stupid _I might have a child out there and I won't ever know. It's going to haunt me forever. Anyway that's why I'm resistant to your babies because I'm never going to get meet my potential children. However, I will try to put my past behind me and be here for you as long as you want me around."

"How do I know you won't get scared again? I need stability Kurt; I cannot live my life worried that one day you will just give up trying."

"I don't know how to prove to you that I will not turn my back on you."

"I don't need promises or big gestures, I just need to see for my own eyes through your actions that you are ready to commit."

"I will do whatever it takes." He says grabbing my hands and looking at me directly in my eyes. "I will prove to you that I am worthy to be yours."

"My mum called before you turned up. She told me to give you a second chance. That's the only reason I listened to you. I just thought you should know."

"Remind me to thank your mum. So are we back together?" He asks sheepishly.

"We never broke up Kurt, we just had a disagreement. It's not helped by my hormones going crazy, but we were always together."

"I love you so much." Kurt whispers.

"I-I love you too." I whisper back before leaning in to kiss him.

After a few minutes Kurt pulls away.

"You were right you know?"

"I usually am, but what about this time?" I joke.

"Your hormones are going crazy, you were angry a few minutes ago, but now judging by this." He squeezes my erection slightly to gesture what he is referring to. "You are now horny."

"Hey, don't judge. And enjoy it while you can because pretty soon I'm not going to want you anywhere near me."

"Remind me again why I'm with you." Kurt jokes.

"Because you love me." I reply smugly leaning in to kiss him again.

"Oh yeah, and you love me. Less talking, lets enjoy these hormones before angry Blaine returns."

"Watch it Hummel."

* * *

**A/N Sorry if you got two notifications, the first time I tried to upload this chapter it went wrong. I hope you like it, reviews are welcome. :)**


	4. I'm not ready! I'll never be ready!

**The New Beginning**

**Summary **

**AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.**

**Warnings:**

**Mpreg!Blaine, Bottom!Blaine (although they will swap), not Sebastian or Adam friendly, smut.**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the time it took to update. It's a short chapter but a lot happens. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm not ready! I'll never be ready!

10 weeks.

That's all.

10 weeks until I have two babies to look after.

Alone.

Yes me and Kurt are still as in love as ever, if not more.

But the fact remains that I won't have him around all of the time because he lives in an apartment across town from my apartment.

This apartment was perfect for me, it's on the first floor, there is a door man who always lets Kurt up when he sees him (before I gave Kurt a key that is), but there is only one bedroom. It's only just hit me that it's not going to be big enough for us, and Kurt doesn't live with me so although he said he will be there for me and my babies I worry that it's not going to be enough.

I brag these fears up a few weeks ago with Kurt and he just said it would work out.

I turned 26 in December ('I'm no longer the older one that means you're no longer my toy boy.' Kurt joked before giving me the best birthday ever) and we celebrated Christmas together with our families. We got a lot of gifts for the baby that has really helped out as I haven't had to worry about buying anything. We stored all of the baby stuff at Kurt's apartment until we can work out where to put it as he has more storage space.

* * *

My last scan is today and I'm waiting for Kurt to pick me up.

"Hello? Blaine?" I hear kurt as he walks through the door.

"In here." I shout from the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks before giving me a quick kiss and look at me worriedly.

"I'm just tired." I reply.

"Okay. But if you feel even a little unwell just tell me okay?"

"Okay." I breathe out. Kurt has got so protective recently, at first it was endearing; now it's just getting irritating.

We head to the hospital and sit in the waiting room until my name is called. 'Blaine Anderson' the nurse calls out. We follow her into an examination room and wait for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello Blaine, how are you today?" my doctor, Dr Taylor greets me. She is rather short and roughly 30 with short blonde hair and a kind face.

"I'm well thank you, just a little tired."

"Okay, well let's see how these little ones are doing. If you'd like to jump onto the bed and lift your top I'll get the ultra-scan ready."

"I don't think I can jump anywhere." I chuckle as I follow the doctor's instructions. Kurt stands by my side and grabs my hand as the Dr moves the ultra-scan wand across my stomach. After a few seconds we can hear the sound of two heartbeats in the air.

I look at the screen as the doctor points out different parts of the baby and announce that everything is going well before stepping out to get a nurse to get a copy of the picture.

"They're perfect." Kurt chokes out.

"I love you." I cry pulling Kurt in for a sloppy kiss.

"I love you too." He whispers back when we pull away.

The doctor comes back and we discuss my birth plan. (Caesarean section 7 weeks from today - 23rd April) as it will be too dangerous to wait until I am 40 weeks).

* * *

On the ride home I notice that we are not heading in the right direction.

"Where are we going?" I ask curious.

"Home." Kurt says simply before turning the music up and singing along. Confused I just look out the window hoping to make sense of his words.

20 minutes later we pull up to a suburban 2 story home.

"We're here." Kurt gets out the car and comes round to my side.

I get out of the car and give him a questioning look. He just takes my hand and walks up to the front door before opening it with a key and walking into the living room.

He turns to me and whispers "Welcome home baby."

"What is going on?" I ask still confused.

"I solved all of our problems. I know we haven't been with each other for long. Roughly 4 months. But we don't have time to be slow. These babies are coming and we need to act quickly before we no longer have the means to do what needs to be done. I bought this house. Well I say I bought it, what I actually mean is I spoke to our parents and they helped out, they agreed with me when I said that we needed to do this. There are 3 rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a garden. It's not massive but it means that we all have our own space and it means that I can be with you all of the time I'm not at work. I haven't decorated it yet, because I want you to make the design decisions, we have 7 weeks but I think that will be plenty of time. What do you think?" Kurt rambles on nervous.

"I- I don't know what to say. Do you think we are ready for this? Living together."

"Yes." He says without missing a beat. "I've practically moved into your apartment anyway so it's not like this is going to be new completely."

"Well then, I guess we best get to work on making this house a home for us."

"Really?." Kurt asks excitedly.

"Definetly. I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He relies pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"You know, it finally feels like everything is just right." I whisper as I pull away.

"From now on the sky is the limit. Never think I won't try my hardest to make all of your dreams come true."

"You really are my prince charming. I just wish that by some miracle you are the other biological father."

"Me to."

* * *

**A/N **

**Please review ****J**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**The New Beginning**

**Summary **

**AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.**

**Warnings:**

**Mpreg!Blaine, Bottom!Blaine (although they will swap), not Sebastian or Adam friendly, smut.**

**A/N**

**Had a bit of a writer's block but I'm back. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The truth comes out.

"Ouch…ahhhh…fuck…kurt….kurt…ku-ahhh!"

"Blaine?" Kurt finally awakes. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong, it really hurts Kurt!" I sob out.

"Shh, calm down, I'll ring the doctor." He grabs his phone from the bedside table and rubs my back as I am hunched over clutching my stomach. "Hello? Dr Taylor? Its Kurt Hummel, Blaine Andersons partner, something's wrong." He listens for a second and then speaks again. "Blaine, baby, the Dr wants to know where it hurts."

"My-my stomach."

"His stomach hurts." Again he listens and then speaks, "Blaine, have your waters broken?"

"No-no." Kurt talks to the doctor for a few more minutes then starts running around the room.

"Okay, Blaine we need to get to the hospital the doctor thinks that you may be in labour so it is important that we get you there as quickly as possible."

"But, it's too early, I still have 2 more weeks! I'm not ready!"

Kurt frames my face with his hands and looks me in the eyes. "Blaine, you need to calm down, these babies are coming, you are ready you'll be an amazing father okay?"

"O-okay."

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and I'm rushed to an operating theatre whilst Kurt is taken to get scrubs on. The next hour is a rush of panic and 'it's almost over Blaine'. But finally. Finally. Two beautiful babies are born. Two beautiful girls, one with fair skin and blue eyes with a small amount of dark hair, the other has darker skin, dark blue eyes and an impressive amount of curly dark hair. Thankfully although they were early they are both healthy with no signs of any health issues.

"They're so perfect." Kurt whispers when we are finally left alone in a private room with our daughters. Kurt is sitting on a chair next to my bed holding the fair skinned baby, whilst I sit on the bed holding the curly haired baby.

"Our perfect little daughters." I say with a grin.

"I love the sound of that. Our perfect little family. I love you so much Blaine, I'm so proud of you." Kurt says standing to give me a quick kiss before sitting back down.

"I love you too." I whisper back. "Have you called our parents yet?"

"Yeah, they should be here tomorrow."

"Okay. We need to decide what to name them."

"Mmmm… How about Rose and Lilly?"

"I love it! This is Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson" I say indicating the baby in my arms. "and she is Lilly Pamela Hummel-Anderson."

"Hummel-Anderson?"

"Well, yeah, it will save time changing their names when we get married."

"You really want that with me?" Kurt asks in disbelief.

"Of course Kurt. You are the other father, and my future husband. If you'll have me of course."

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes! I'll marry you!" Kurt cries out whilst moving to sit next to me on the bed and place a passionate kiss on my lips.

* * *

The next day there is a knock at the hospital room door and our parents walk in.

"Where's my favourite grandchildren?" My dad asks excitedly when he walks in.

"Hello darling. How are you?" My mum asks giving me a kiss on the forehead and checking me over concerned.

Kurt's parents just stand at the door smiling at the scene before them. Kurt rises from his seat and goes over to his parents to greet them.

"How are you son?" His dad, Burt asks.

"I couldn't be happier." Kurt says through tears. "God, I haven't stopped crying yet." He says laughing slightly.

"Hey, I'm the one with the crazy hormones!" I joke.

"Of course you are darling." He replies kissing my cheek.

"So where are the babies?" My dad asks again.

"In the nursery so that they could check them and me over, they should be back soon." As I finish two nurses walk into the room pushing two cots, they then leave after a quick hello to the people occupying the room.

"This is Lilly Pamela Hummel-Anderson." Kurt says lifting Lilly from her cot. He passes her over to his parents, then picks up Rose to give to mine. "And this is Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

"God she's certainly got your hair Blaine." My mum coos.

"I know, I sure hope she doesn't grow up resenting me for passing that on." I laugh.

"Oh, hush you your hair is perfect." Kurt states stroking my hair.

"She looks just like you when you were born Kurt." Burt murmurs. "You had the same colour hair, the same bright blue eyes, and the same hair."

Our parents stay for a few more hours before the retreat to their hotel to give us some rest. Kurt falls asleep almost instantly, but I just lay there with thoughts running around my head.

_'26, around 5ft10, has dark brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, loves musicals and fashion' _

_'… I donated, you know, my… erm sperm'_

_'I just wish that by some miracle you are the other biological father.'_

_'She looks just like you when you were born Kurt.'_

My eyes fly open as realisation dawns on me. It can't be possible can it? It's just wishful thinking. Yes Lilly looks like Kurt, yes Kurt donated sperm, yes he fits the description of the sperm donor. But what are the chances of this actually happening? One in a million most likely.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." I say shaking Kurt to wake him up.

"Blaine?" he asks worried.

"We need to get a DNA test."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it's a short chapter after so long, but I hope to get back into the swing of things soon, and I thought this was the best place to stop. Please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The New Beginning

Summary

AU: When Blaine comes out of a bad breakup he decides to do something that he has always wanted to do, have a baby. He decides to use an anonymous sperm donor who may just change his life. Mpreg!Blaine, eventual Klaine, Blaine's POV.

Warnings:

Mpreg!Blaine, Bottom!Blaine (although they will swap), not Sebastian or Adam friendly, smut.

**A/N **

**SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I'm not sure if there is still anyone interested in this fic, but I am still here and will continue to write it until I finish it. I know its been a while so here is a quick summary of wheat has happened. **

**Blaine wanted a baby with Sebastian but he didn't want children, Sebastian dies in a car crash. Blaine uses a sperm donor, then meets Kurt on the train when he is 17 weeks along. Kurt works for Vogue. They have their first date a week later. Kurt runs off when they're making out because the babies move and he is scared of commitment. They argue then Kurt admits to donating sperm, they then say their first I love you's. 10 weeks before the babies are born Kurt surprises Blaine with a house so that they can live together. Blaine goes into labour two weeks early. Gives birth to two beautiful girls, one with fair skin and blue eyes with a small amount of dark hair (Lilly Pamela Hummel-Anderson), the other has darker skin, dark blue eyes and an impressive amount of curly dark hair (Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson). **

Chapter 6: Miracles Do Happen.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." I say shaking Kurt to wake him up.

"Blaine?" he asks worried.

"We need to get a DNA test."

"What are you talking about Blaine? How can you find out who the other father is when it was an anonymous donation?" Kurt mumbles confused with his eyes shut to block out the light from the lamp I had switched on.

"I don't think its anonymous any more. You know how you told me you donated sperm?" Kurt nods still confused, he slowly starts to sit up straighter next to me as he tries to wake up, "Well I was just thinking and the description of the donor matches you exactly, and when your dad said that they looked like you I started thinking that maybe you are the other father." I explain excitedly.

Kurt looks at me like I have two heads. "I think you're sleep deprived Blaine, there is no way I am their other father."

"Please Kurt, just think for a second, and consider the fact that what I'm saying may turn out to be true. I've always said that I wished that they were yours, and maybe my wish has come true. Just please, please say that you'll do a DNA test." I beg.

Kurt sighs and rubs his eyes "Okay, I'll do it, on the condition that if it comes back that I'm not the father you won't go crazy and start thinking that I don't love our daughters, because regardless of who they share their DNA with they are ours okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I reply trying to not get too excited.

Kurt gives me a quick kiss then falls back asleep quickly, whilst I stay awake all night thinking about my little family.

A few days later the babies and I are released from hospital. Our families have decided to give us some space to get settled in. I was told to not strain myself too much in case I tear my stitches so Kurt has to deal with most of the work load in regards to the babies, thankfully he is on paternity leave so his work is not affected.

The sound of a cry awakens me on the first night at home, I turn over to see that Kurt isn't in the bed, I panic briefly before Kurt's voice drifts through the baby monitor.

"Shhh Lilly, shhh its okay daddy's here. _Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination, take a look and you'll see into your imagination."_ I hear Kurt softly sing to Lilly, after the first verse she stops crying and I assume falls asleep because a few minutes later Kurt creeps back into the room.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" He whispers climbing into the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"No, have I told you how much I love you recently? Because you are the very definition of perfection."

"I love you too." He kisses my hair then closes his eyes, his breath evens out blowing on the back of my neck as he falls asleep.

A few weeks later we are at home with our two daughters who have finally fallen asleep, when the phone rings. It had been a stressful few weeks, but it has been without a doubt the two best weeks of our lives. Kurt is an amazing father; he puts the children before himself every single time, and watching him interacting with them by singing to them and reading them stories is nothing short of magical.

"Hello?" Kurt whispers into the phone hoping that the children do not wake up. He listens for a few seconds his face unreadable before he says, "Yes, yes, of course, what time?... Okay, I'll see you then." He puts the phone down then turns to me.

"Who was that?" I ask intrigued.

"That, was Dr Stevenson, he has the results from the DNA test, we have an appointment with him at 2:30." He says hesitantly.

"Hey, don't be so worried, they're yours no matter what the results say, okay?"

"Thank you for coming in at such short notice." Dr Stevenson says as we shake his hands after walking into his office. He's average build, in his early 40s with salt and pepper coloured hair.

"It was no problem, we've been looking forward to getting these results." I state nervously.

"Well then, why don't we just get straight to it then. The DNA test found that Kurt Hummel is the father to Lilly and Rose, congratulations!"

"Oh my god! I'm a father, like an actual biological father!" Kurt almost shouts excitedly. He pulls me into a hug crying on my shoulder whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

"Thank you so much doctor." I say ecstatic shaking the doctors hand.

We make our way back to the house on cloud nine, the news not fully sinking in.

When we walk through the front door Kurt starts rambling uncontrollably "We need to put my name on the birth certificate, and call everyone we know and throw a party and-" I cut him off with a brief kiss and as I pull away he looks shocked.

"Kurt. Kurt calm down." I whisper inches away from his face. "You need to calm down, we can tell everyone later and deal with the birth certificate later, for now though I thought we could snuggle on the sofa with our baby girls and let the news sink in.

The next day we arrange a skype chat with our parents.

"Hello darling." My mums face pops up with a huge smile on her face, which my dad is also sporting.

"Hello mum." I smile just as widely back, Kurt's parents then join and Burt skips the pleasantries.

"What's up?" he asks worriedly. "Why the urgent meeting? Are you both okay? Are the babies okay?"

Kurt cuts him off before he can ask any more questions "Yes dad we're all okay, better than okay in fact."

"We have some news." I announce.

Our parents look at us expectantly.

"Well a few weeks ago just after the babies were born I started thinking about the fact that Kurt matched the sperm donors description and that Lilly looks so much like Kurt and well we had a DNA test done an-"

"I'm the daddy!" Kurt explodes suddenly cutting me off. There is a split second where our parents just stare at us in shock and then the start excitedly shouting their congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you." Carole says.

"This is the best news ever." My mum cries into a tissue my dad had handed to her, whilst he sneakily cries into his own tissue.

"I'm a biological grandpa." Burt whispers, trying to hold back his own tears.

A/N

Sorry its a short chapter but I felt like this was the best place to end it, I hope to write some more soon, thank you to anyone who has continued to read this fic, it means alot.


End file.
